An automotive vehicle typically includes a steering shaft and a steering gear coupled to the steering shaft. A steering wheel is typically located at a first end of the steering shaft, and the steering gear is attached to the second end of the steering shaft. The automotive steering shaft is intended primarily for connecting the steering wheel to the steering mechanism by transferring the driver's input torque from the steering wheel to the steering gear. However, the steering shaft can have other functions such as energy dissipation management in the event of a frontal collision, providing mounting for gauges and instruments, and providing height and length adjustment to the driver.
One issue with the steering shaft is that the connection of the steering shaft to the steering gear, and in particular the driver's torque on the steering wheel being mechanically translated to the movement of the steering gear, results in vibration and noise. The vibration and noise typically travels up the steering shaft and is experienced by the driver.
To address the vibration and noise, rubber steering isolators have been placed onto the steering shaft, linking the shaft to the steering gear. However, a problem with the prior art rubber isolators is that they can fail, resulting in the separation of the steering shaft from the steering gear and a total loss of steering.